


What Happens Tonight

by TriscuitsandSoup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Beta, Peter being Peter, Resurrected Peter Hale, Season 2, Short, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriscuitsandSoup/pseuds/TriscuitsandSoup
Summary: Peter returns from the dead. He wants something from Stiles and he knows Stiles wants it too.Not beta'd.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 36
Kudos: 418





	What Happens Tonight

The parking lot of Beacon Hills High was quiet. It was well after most students had gone home for the day, save for one, who hid in the stairwell and studied and researched until he was barely awake enough to read the words on the page. It was easy to find him there - the blue jeep was a dead giveaway. 

Peter curled a finger under Stiles’ chin. He could feel his rabbit heartbeat, hear it’s frantic thumps. He let his breath glide over Stiles’ ear and grasped his chin tighter when he tried to pull away. 

“Shh, calm down,” Peter said. He wanted no such thing. 

“What do you want?” Stiles said through gritted teeth. His hands dug into Peter’s shirt, half pushing him away, half pulling him close. His shoulders were hunched, his head angled down to protect his throat. He always had such good instincts. Pride welled momentarily in Peter’s chest. 

“You know what I want,” Peter said, letting himself relish for a moment in the soft, sweet scent of Stiles’ hair. Underneath the layer of overly peppermint scented shampoo it was quite pleasant. Exactly the way a mate should smell. It was a shame Stiles couldn’t smell it too. 

He lifted Stiles’ chin up with his clawed fingers. 

Stiles stared up at him, brown eyes glaring definitely into his own. 

“To wreak havoc on the town? Chase some rabbits? Eat a deer, maybe?” Their was a tiny lilt in his voice that betrayed his fear. 

Peter smiled slightly. 

“Oh sweetheart,” he purred. “You’re the only rabbit I want to chase.”

Stiles heartbeat skipped but his face remained stoic and proud. His bottom lip almost quivered, but he caught himself. 

“If you want to chase me you have to let me go so I can run.” 

“I let you go long enough.” 

“I thought Derek killed you?” Stiles finally blurted.

“He did. I came back.” 

“Why? How? For what?” 

“That’s not important right now. The important thing is if you remember what I promised you?” 

Stiles furrowed his brow.

“You never promised me-” 

“I did,” Peter said. He let go of Stiles shoulder and grasped onto his wrist instead. “I promised you a gift.”

Stiles made a half-hearted jerk but his eyes fixated on Peter’s mouth when he brushed his lips, once again, over that soft pale skin. His muscles were tight, fingers balled into a tight fist. 

“I don’t-” 

“You do,” Peter said. “I know you do.” He was no longer pinning Stiles to the wall and yet he didn’t run. Maybe he was afraid of being chased, but the draining fight in Stiles eyes told him otherwise. 

“Why do you-?” 

“You know why. You can’t smell it, but I know you can feel it.” Peter placed a gentle kiss on his wrist. 

Stiles’ fingers started to relax. His heartbeat still thumped in his throat, but in a different way. His eyes weren’t wild with fear but with wonder, and confusion. 

“I - if I say ‘yes,’ … what would you want?” 

“I’d have what I want,” Peter said. “There would be nothing left.” 

Stiles frowned. 

“That doesn’t sound like you.” 

“Maybe it isn’t, but do you want to find out?” Peter asked with a smirk. He teasingly let his teeth graze Stiles flesh. Nipping a bit at the skin.

“Not tonight.” 

Stiles pulled his wrist from Peter’s grasp and Peter let him. He stood up straighter and stared down at his defiant mate. 

“I will have you,” he promised. 

“I know,” Stiles said. “Just … not tonight.” 

Peter knew he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I wrote to get back into writing again. Hopefully I can start work on my WIPS again soon. 
> 
> Hope you all are staying happy, healthy, and sane <3 hit me up on Tumblr under the same username and let me know how you're keeping occupied. I'd love to hear from people!


End file.
